


Maybe Next Time

by sabrinasfadingmoon



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Episode: s03e15 Girl Meets World of Terror 3, F/F, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Outed, Pining, Sad and Happy, Slow Burn, gmwot3!rilaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrinasfadingmoon/pseuds/sabrinasfadingmoon
Summary: All the wrong times they met till it was exactly the right time.
Relationships: Maya Hart/Riley Matthews, Riley Matthews & Farkle Minkus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Maybe Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> slight Tw:  
> This story has mentioned of child abuse it’s never gone into detail but it is talked about especially by the middle/end of the story  
> This story also has moments of homophobia and someone does get out so please be careful! Nothing really bad or explicit happens but still

They met at the wrong time when they were both five. Two innocent beings not destroyed yet by this cruel world. A giggling blonde running around trying to ride a skateboard she stole from one of the older kids and a brunette watching curiously.

But then the blonde fell off with a thud screaming right after. The brunette could feel the girls pain. It was like her own arm was broke. Pain shooting through it like a shockwave.

She cried out rushing towards the girl who was clutching her arm as she cried but the brunette was grabbed. Pulled back by her father as she fought for the girl. But that wasn't the right time yet. It wasn't supposed to happen yet. They weren't supposed to happen.

The next time they both were nine. The brunette had always remembered the girl who fell off her skateboard. (Well it wasn't hers but that didn't matter)

It was the first day of school the brunette was bouncing on her feet and when she saw blonde hair her heart stopped. Was that her? She questioned in her head without a second thought she ran over.

"Hey!" She yelled the girls head snapped to her but instead of being met with the giggling five year old she remembers she was met with something darker she didn't understand and wouldn't for awhile.

"Hi?" The blonde let out confused not understanding who this was but the brunette smiled cheerfully.

"I'm Riley!" She extended her hand. The blonde looked down at it then back up at the girl. She didn't take it.

"Maya...." Maya then turned around without another word she was gone before Riley could even say anything else. Riley frowned her hurt strings being pulled at another feeling she wouldn't understand till later in her life.

She just sucked in a breath turning around walking back to her class sadly. The first day of school not so fun anymore for her. It just wasn't the right time yet but it was coming soon...hopefully.

The next time was actually only a couple months later into the school year. Riley always tried to spot blonde hair in the halls but never could spot the right one.

She was at the park again. The one where she remembers maya falling and breaking her arm. Her fingers ran over her arm like she could still feel the pain that wasn't even her own. But she felt it she swears she felt it.

The sun was shinning brightly down on Riley's skin as she walked over to a tree a boy was sitting under. His hair was long around his face with a orange turtle neck he was wearing.

"Hi I'm Riley" she said a little nervously this time know learned that her cheerfulness wasn't accepted by everyone for some reason. She thought it was stupid she was just happy what was wrong with that.

The boy looked up squinting his eyes because of the sun. He tilted his head to the side as he looked at her like he was analyzing her.

"Farkle" he breathed out a small smile forming on his face. Riley smiles big and bright at this so bright it was probably brighter then the sun at this point. She spun around sitting down next to him fixing her dress.

"Why are you alone?" She asked. Farkle shrugged raising an eyebrow

"Why are you?" He questioned back making her furrow her eyebrows looking away. That's when she spots blonde hair again back riding a skateboard that Riley hoped was her own this time.

"her" she just let out. This made the boy next to her confused but intrigued at her vague answer. "I wouldn't be alone but she doesn't like me"

"Oh" he lets out looking at the girl. He nods his head a little before looking back at Riley making the girl look back at him. "Well then we can be alone together if you'd like" she smiled softly at that nodding her head once.

"I'd like that..." she says trailing off looking at blonde hair flowing in the wind on a skateboard. Still not the right time for them.

Skip to 6th grade Riley and Farkle had grown close and were each other's only friends but who needed more. They learned early on that there parents had known each other when they were younger. Her father had said that it was meant to be for her and Farkle to find each other.

Riley was excited for 6th grade and hoped in the back of her mind she'd have a blonde in her class named maya. But the girl made no attempt to talk to her much except for forced interactions or something.

Riley doesn't know why but she needs to talk to her. Riley doesn't know why but she's pulled to her. Farkle says it's an obsession it's not an obsession. An obsession is Farkle with beating Smackle.

"He's our teacher! Farkle this cant be happening!" She groans making him laugh a little as they walked down the hallway. She knew there was a chance he father would be her teacher but she hoped he wouldn't.

Hope let her down.

"Riley your father is amazing" Farkle says making the young girl glare at him as they turn in wlaking into the classroom.

"This teacher is an absolute nut job!" She lets out glancing over to her father who was sitting at his desk an eyebrow raised at her.

"Hi honey" he said making her smile innocently at him.

"Hi daddy" she let out before turning around and when she did all air left her body.

Hope didn't let her down. Hope was on her side. There she was Maya with her blonde hair and jacket that just screamed her. She was sitting in the back alone a notebook open on her desk as she drew. She wasn't even paying attention to anything that was happening.

She felt a tug on her arm from Farkle pulling her to her seat making her sit down. He sat right next to her on her left Riley couldn't help but feel like something was wrong.

She glanced back this time being met with piercing blue eyes that were looking right at her. She gulped turning forward a blush coming across her cheeks making her look down at her lap self concisely.

"What's wrong?" Farkle whispered to her but she just shrugged mumbling nothing putting a smile on her face looking up as her dad started teaching.

She could still feel blue eyes on her. She wanted to look back but she couldn't do that. It took everything from her not to.

Once the bell rang she sprung up rushing to the back with her bag to the blonde who's been on her mind since they were five.

"Maya right?" She asked even though she knew her name was maya. The girl rolled her eyes at Riley.

"You know my name why are you asking like you dont" she said bluntly the blush in Riley's cheeks deepening. "What?" She asked impaintintly.

"I-I um was j-just uh" Maya groaned tapping her foot on the ground making Riley feel so...small.

"I'm not gonna eat you for christ sake what is it" Riley couldn't get the words out after maya said that. The blonde just rolled her eyes passing Riley with a bump of the shoulders that hurt a little.

6th grade wasn't the greatest year for Riley and it definitely wasn't the worse. But as the year went on people started noticing things about her and she also started to figure out herself.

And then the name calling started. It started off with simple things that hurt but didn't really get to her but then there was that one. That one word that sent Riley into tears for some reason.

Riley knew she might like girls a little more then boys but had never really thought much of it. Girls were a lot better and nicer anyway.

Riley was in the hallway and a group of kids were being mean to her. Farkle was nowhere to be found and couldn't help her so she was just left trying not to think about what they were saying.

"Your gay!" Her head snapped up at that word.

"What..." she said the kids around her laughed. The one in the middle who was doing it all a smug smirk on his face.

"prove him wrong kiss him!"

"She probably wants a girl instead!"

"don't touch her you'll turn gay too!"

She ran. She ran as fast as she could tears starting to stream down her face. She pushed open the bathroom door running into a stall locking it before falling onto the floor. Her eyes were welled with tears and she just hated everything.

It wasn't like they could hear her thoughts but it felt like they always knew everything she was insecure about and everything she thought about. She knew being gay wasn't bad but it still hurt. They thought it was.

She pulled her legs up to her chest holding them close as she cried into her knees. The bathroom door opening only made her choke a little harder on her tears trying to stop them hoping to god it wasn't someone in the group who came to torture her more.

"Riley" it was her. Her voice was soft a lot softer then the last time they spoke. She wasn't harsh she sounded concerned. "Riley let me in"

Maya walked infront of the stall she was in pushing at it slightly but Riley didn't make any move to open it. She heard maya groan Riley just figured maya would go away because it didn't seem like the girl cared for her anyway.

But maya surprised her and crawled under the stall. She couldn't let maya see her what if she just made fun of her like all the other kids. Riley looked down again bitting on her lip crying softly trying her best to make it stop because of the girl next to her.

"Don't listen to them" her voice was even softer then before if that was possible. Maya wrapped her arm around Riley's waist pulling the girl closer into her. Riley just fell into the girl crying. Maya's arms immediately wrapped around Riley's shaking body holding her close.

"You are...the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Don't ever let those idiots take that beautiful smile off your face" Maya pulled away grabbing Riley's chin to make Riley look into blue eyes. "don't let them get to you. You are beautiful and amazing however you are"

"Y-you really think s-so" Riley let out making maya smile. Her fingers were still on Riley's chin and Riley tried not to think about it but that plus Maya's smile was enough to make Riley smile a little. Maya chuckled softly smiling a little bigger.

"See there's the smile I was talking about! Your the sun Riley don't let them dim"

Riley made sure to never let them dim her light but...Maya got darker as they aged. Riley didn't talk to maya after that for awhile. She remembers a week after it happened maya left school for a good amount of time probably almost two weeks.

She came back...different. Riley doesn't know how to explain it but she could tell there was a new darkness inside of her. A cloud above her head always storming Riley hates that.

Riley saw the good in maya. Riley saw the light when maya held her face and made her smile when she felt at her worst.

"I don't believe you" Farkle let out shaking his head making Riley huff. He didn't understand and he never fully would understand.

"She's good" This whole conversation started because maya got detention once again in her father's class. She's been getting it almost every day but Riley knows there has to be a reason to it.

"Riley I don't think she is....you shouldn't want to be friends with someone like her" Riley frowned at that shaking her head getting up. "Hey where are you going"

"Away from mister judgey pants" she says annoyed walking to a different lunch table to eat alone.

Throughout the years maya only got worse and Riley soon drifted away from Farkle the further they got to high school. There first year she was alone. It hurt her but she was...as ok as she could be with it.

Maya's words never left her mind and she would never let anyone dim her light. She just needed to figure out what was wrong with maya.

Riley knew even at this point her father didn't want her anywhere near maya. He hated her. He saw her as the girl who always got in trouble in her class (and maybe she did spitballs at Riley but Riley didn't care)

"Duckling" Mayas sing song voice came through the air of the hallway and most people scattered. Riley knew it was an act whatever this badass persona of hers was. She knew there was a reason for Maya's pain and acting out.

"Maya" Riley smiled at the girl who just rolled her eyes but Riley was used to it so she didn't care once again.

"Your nut job father gave us homework I don't want to do it here" a paper was shoved into her chest making her frown grabbing it looking down seeing it.

"Oh...you want me to do it?" She asks looking up the blonde was raising an eyebrow and it made Riley gulp. She tried to ignore how it made her feel but it was hard when she always saw the blonde.

Riley accepted she wasn't straight a long time ago. Especially for Maya Penelope Hart (riley learned Maya's middle name and fell in love with it) Riley however would never tell anyone that she might not be (definitely wasn't) straight. Her parents she would but she knew how the kids at school would react.

"Anything above a b - your dead don't test me duck" Riley gulped but nodded watching her walk away.

She looked down sighing but maybe she could use this to her advantage. Use it to get to know maya better it meant more interactions. Riley smiles a little at that nodding her head to herself walking towards her locker to get her bag.

By 10th grade Riley always did Maya's homework and maya still did spitballs into her hair. The nickname duck stuck maya became more feared and...Riley's worst year of her life started.

She wasn't sure how it exactly happened but she guesses she left her phone on her desk and someone found it. Someone found it and opened it and read what was there and put the pieces together.

Then like back in 6th grade the rumors of her not being straight started again until someone fully decided to spread proof around. No one wanted to sit next to her especially girls who thought she'd try something with them. Which didn't make any sense at all.

She felt the most alone she had ever felt. It was also the first time she didn't finish Maya's homework and skipped school.

She just needed a break from it all so instead of going she just turned and walked towards the park. The park.

The one where she first saw maya on her skateboard which she still rides and gets in trouble with for ridding in the hallways. The one where she met a turtle neck Farkle with long hair. Now his hair was short and he didn't wear turtle necks anymore. He wore dark clothes.

Everything changed so much and she wish it was back then when it was easier. She wishes she could go back and run up to maya before she had fell off when she was 5. Maybe they could have been friends.

But for some reason that time wasn't right and every time After wasn't right. Nothing was right and at this point she was losing hope there would ever be a right. Because maybe there wasn't supposed to be. Maybe she...she just wasn't meant to be friends with maya or know maya like that. Maybe she wasn't supposed to have friends at all because that's what it was looking like.

Riley sat down under the tree she remembers so clearly looking around the park. Little kids were playing running around and it made her smile. She wishes it was easy again. She tries to remember Maya's words but sometimes it's hard to be happy.

She doesn't have anyone to talk to. She lost her only friend over what someone she doesn't even fully know. Maybe Farkle was right. Maybe she does have an obsession.

She looks down at the grass picking at it as she thinks. She knows her father will be mad at her when she doesn't show up in the next couple minutes. She'll get a ton of calls and texts asking where she is. First they'll be probably worried then mad if he realizes she's skipping.

Maybe she should go and just say she ran late. That something happened with the subway and that she's really sorry she could-

"What are you doing duck" her head shoots up at the girls voice but no smile came across Riley's face. Instead she just shrugged looking back down she didn't feel like talking.

"Nothing" she breathes out. She knew maya heard about her. She hoped maya didn't hate her. Half of the school basically did.

"Well then I'm gonna do nothing with you" Maya sat down right next to her under the tree. Her legs were spread out and it almost made Riley laugh. She looked over and spotted the skateboard maya had set down next to her.

"Do you still have a scar on your arm when you broke it?" She asks making maya looked schocked for a second.

"How do you know I broke it?" She asks confused letting Riley see her arm and there was a scar on it.

"I was here when you broke it. You stole some older kids skateboard and was messing around you fell off. I tried to run over but my mom grabbed me." She said pulling her fingers away from maya not looking at her.

"How do you even remember that jesus christ I can barely remember what I ate this morning" maya laughed softly making Riley look at her watching her run her fingers through blonde hair.

Riley gulped at the sight her face turning red. She looked...beautiful. There was sun shinning on her face and her perfect jawline she had that was sculpted by the gods and that hair. She just looked like an angel.

"I'm sorry...you got outed" maya says making Riley's heart break remembering why she was skipping. She sucks in a breath looking down her eyes brimmed with tears.

"I-it's fine" they both knew it wasn't fine but Riley wasn't sure what to say. She hoped the news didn't get to her father but she knew it would. She knew he'd find out.

"I'd beat whoever it was up for messing with you" maya growled lowly catching Riley off guard.

"W-why do you even care" she let out finally looking at maya. "just...w-why do you act like you hate me and then be nice"

"I don't...I don't mean to" Maya says making Riley roll her eyes. For once she didn't believe the girl. Maybe part of her was done being innocent.

"Well d-do Whatever you want I'm leaving" Riley got up and left maya. This time she was the one actually leaving her behind not maya leaving her.

But of course maya couldn't let that happen. She quickly grabbed her skateboard and ran up to Riley walking next to her but didn't say a word. Riley had no clue where she was going she just kept walking. She wasn't sure how long passed but her phone started to ring making her pull it out seeing her dad calling. She just turned off her phone and kept walking.

"Why aren't you answering him?" Maya finally asks her.

"Why are you following me" She asks back.

"To make sure your ok..." Riley rolled her eyes because she very obviously wasn't ok at all.

"I didn't finish your homework so you can't have it" she says figuring maybe that's the reason for the girl being here. Because after all this time and right now when Riley was feeling her worst she couldn't believe the girl cared.

"I don't want the stupid homework Matthews I want to know if you ok-"

"I'm not fucking ok!" She finally screamed stopping looking at maya with a sharp glare "I have no friends! I was outed to the entire school! Do you think I'm ok! I've been bullied since 6th grade and when it finally stops someone has to out me!"

Riley's breathing was harsh after she yelled. Tears were now running down her face which was also now red. She just yelled at maya. She just cursed. Riley closed her eyes for a second taking a deep breath.

"I-I'm not o-ok" She stutters out her lip quivering.

"I know" maya let out softly. Riley opened her eyes seeing the shorter blondes eyes looking right at her. That just broke Riley she couldn't handle it. She bursted out into tears Maya's arms wrapping tightly around her. "It'll be ok" she whispered but would it? "but it is ok to not be ok for awhile"

That day went by faster then Riley would have liked. After crying her and maya walked everywhere they could. In silence and not in silence. It was the first time they had an actual real conversation.

When Riley got home that night her parents surprisingly weren't furious at her. Her dad had heard what happened and figured that's why she wasn't there. They were just overly worried for her. They hugged her so tight and said they would always love her no matter what that it didn't matter if she was gay or straight.

Maya however got suspended the next day. Riley wasn't sure why but she soon found out maya beat a kid up. She wouldn't know the reason for it till later in life.

Maya was gone for an entire week and Riley noticed right away the bruises she had. Riley held herself back from running to look over them to make sure maya was alright. Riley couldn't do that maya and her weren't friends. Maya just helped her a couple times when she cried and made Riley do her homework.

A month later a new student from Texas arrived who wore all black and a cowboy hat that Riley thought was funny. The first time she saw it it made her giggle but she of course didn't say anything about it.

He seemed dark and mysterious but Riley knew people weren't as they seemed. Riley knew that some people (maya) could look scary but were good on the inside. What she didn't like though was how he instantly thought maya would hurt her.

Something about wolves eating sheep she wasn't sure. Maya wasn't a wolf though she was far from a wolf. I mean if she was she was a hot werewolf- Wait she's getting really off track.

Riley knew maya was a lot smarter then she let people believe. Riley knew maya was good. Riley believed in maya. Riley knew maya would be mad if she got anything that was a b- up but....Riley knew maya could do better.

With a small smile Riley walked up to maya. She didn't say anything because she knew maya was already aware she was there.

"where is it?" She asked turning around Riley handing her the paper. Maya's eyes tailed over it her eyebrows knitting together. "You sure this is below a b-?" She asks Riley gulps and nods.

"Yes of course" she lied maya gave her a look clicking her tongue in her mouth.

"Because if it's not and is a b- you wouldn't want to know what would happen" She let out and is it weird Riley found that...oddly hot. "Riley what is it?" She asks again her voice stern this time making her gulp.

"It might be a b-"

"Riley! I told you never a b-!" She yells making Riley frown right away.

"Maya I believe in you your smarter then you wnat people to believe"

"A b- shows potential! Maya hart does not have potential! If he calls on me I'm going to bite your neck out" Riley's face flushed a little.

"I-I thought you said you weren't gonna eat me" she let out before she could even stop herself. Maya raised an eyebrow chuckling.

"why does the little duckling want me to eat her" Maya laughed at how red Riley's face was the brunette looked down only for Maya's delicate fingers to garb her face making Riley look at maya. "we'll see" she let out bitting the air making Riley let out a squeak maya laughs walking away.

Riley followed maya into the classroom a couple seconds after. She smiled at her father at his desk. Her eyes went to Farkle who was a person away from her. He and Smackle had figured out there little thing and have now been dating for awhile. Riley wished them well but she hasn't spoken to Farkle in forever so why would he care what she says or thinks. He didn't even ask her if she was ok after she was outed so why should she care about it.

Riley could feel maya doing spitballs into her hair but she tried not to pay attention. Her foot tapped on the floor nervously waiting for her father to take the homework. She knew he'd grade it well they worked on the secret test she knew he planned. What she was his daughter you think she wouldn't know.

Everyone groaned when he announced the test it was right after homework. Riley tried her best to focus on the test knowing if she did bad her father would be disappointed in her for failing in his class.

"Miss hart can you come here please" Riley tensed up at her father calling Maya's name. She stared down at her test listening to maya get up walking over to the desk.

"what up Matthews" maya let out making Riley have to hold back from snorting at the blonde.

"Do you think you could stay after class today I'd like to talk to you about something important" that didn't sound good. Maya hasn't done anything wrong though Riley thought. If it was about Maya's homework Riley was absolutely screwed but she wondered what maya would do to her...what maya could do to her.

After class Riley waited by her locker for the blonde to come out. And when maya came out oh god was it bad. The blonde looked absolutely furious and her eyes immediately locked into Riley's before rushing over grabbing her by the shirt and slamming her against the lockers making her groan in pain.

"You did this!" She growled at making Riley whimper a little as maya pushed a little harder. "your pathetic father thinks I cheated because I did better"

"B-But it was only-" she was cut off.

"An A Matthews you gave me an A!" She yells what no that couldn't be it. Riley made sure that what she did was a b- unless...oh no. She accidentally wrote Maya's name on her work.

"T-that one was meant to be mine I-I swear I'm sorry" Maya stopped for a second looking over Riley before huffing rolling her eyes pulling away. "But you...are smart maya" she says making the girl glare up at her.

"Ya no one believes that not even your father" Riley frowns shaking her head looking around the hall before grabbing Maya's hand.

"Because you haven't shown him but I believe in you I always will"

"Why?" Maya asks and it hurt Riley how genially confused maya seemed about Riley actually believing in her.

"Because I just....I do. I know your good and I know your smart you used to pass all your classes without me before" it was true maya did great in her classes she didn't need Riley's help. She didn't need Riley at all which made Riley a little confused to why the blonde wanted her but she didn't care (she was also still holding Maya's hand and she loved that)

"You shouldn't believe in me I'm not a good person" Riley knew that was a lie Maya was a great person. One of the best she's ever met.

"I know your good maya I believe that...somethings happened in your life to make you like this. To make you act like this. Would you...tell me why?" She asks hesitantly and that's when maya pulls her hand away.

"We aren't friends duckling and never will be" and with that maya turned around leaving. But Riley had hope that it would get better form here.

However it did not get better for Riley because the next day she got to school and saw what someone did on her locker. She stared at it not knowing what to do her eyes filling at tears with the word over it.

She knew people were watching her she could feel there eyes on her and all she could do was stand there trying her hardest not to cry. The f word across her locker in black spray paint.

That day maya also got suspended from school again for beating up another kid and Riley started to notice a little pattern in maya. She also noticed two days later when maya returned that the girl came back with more bruises on her body. That didn't sit right with Riley at all.

Riley watched maya closely after that. Not in a creepy stalker kind of way just a way to make sure she was ok. However it turns out she didn't do it as secretly as she thought when an annoyed blonde grabbed her wrist pulled her into the bathroom kicked everyone out just to talk to her.

"what the hell is it duck you keep starring at me and it's fucking weird" Riley blushed a little bit also was unsure how to say this without the girl getting upset.

"did you...beat those kids up for me. The one who outed me and the one who spray painted my locker with...that word?" She asks. Maya falls silent for a couple seconds but nods her head yes.

"Yes what does it mater they deserved it" maya let out crossing her arms like it was nothing but it was something. It made Riley smile and her heart warm so much it basically melted because this meant the blonde actually did care about her.

"Your good maya...your hearts in the right place you just need to figure out a different solution then beating people up" She said softly hoping maya wouldn't get upset and the blonde didn't. Instead she smirked (which sent something through Riley's body that definitely wasn't a pg like thing)

"Oh ya?" She questions raising an eyebrow bringing her hand up to trail her fingers across Riley's jaw. "And how do you think....I should let it out" she let out lowly making Riley gulp.

"I-I uh" Riley let out blankly looking down into bright blue eyes.

"God if you become this much of a mess from me touching you here I wonder what would happen....if my hand went to other places" Riley's face went bright red at Maya's words finally pulling away from the girl who was messing with her.

"S-stop it!" She said annoyed as maya laughed making Riley glare at her taking a deep breath. "But I have another question" Riley says once she's calmed down making maya nod. "Who...gave you the other bruises"

Riley knew maya would have a bad reaction but not as bad as this. Her face darkened and her body tensed at Riley's question the little bit of smile that was on her face before was completely gone.

"It was from the fight" she let out but Riley knew that wasn't true especially by how maya reacted.

"No it wasn't" maya glared at her stepping closer but Riley wasn't afraid she didn't move back.

"I said it fucking was you aren't me Matthews how would you know" Her eyes were worse then daggers being sent at her and a little bit of fear might have been creeping up on her but Riley wouldn't let it stop her.

"I can tell your lying....why are you protecting whoever it was" Riley said confused because it didn't make sense. Maya let out a low growl and for the first time ever she actually pushed Riley making the girl stubble back to the floor wincing.

"Don't you dare question me duckling it was from the fight move on" Maya quickly left after that leaving Riley with watery eyes on the bathroom floor trying to figure out what just happened.

Riley ignored maya for the next couple days even when the girl once tried to call after her. Riley knew it was probably just because of homework so she just ignored the girl and quickly ran into class.

She wanted to talk to maya more but the girl wouldn't tell her where the bruises came from. Riley was still watching the girl though so when more bruises appeared and the blonde seemed to be in pain when she didn't fight at school it made her more worried.

She wanted to talk to her. She wanted to reach out and ask if she was ok but couldn't. She knew how maya would react. It would be the same as last time and she'd rather not be a mess of emotions. (Maya made her very frustrated in many ways and very emotional)

But then one day Riley was late to gym class and when she walked into the locker room maya was pulling her shirt over her head and Riley gasped at what she saw. (No she wasn't looking at that you perverts) Maya's stomach was bruised badly and looked like it hurt a lot.

"Oh my god maya" she let out the girls head shot up her eyes wide. "Your stomach it's- what happened?" She asked a little frantically walking closer. Maya regained her composer after a quick second glaring at the girl.

"Nothing you pervert now move I have class" Maya's words hurt her a little but she didn't care she was on a mission. Even though maya scared her (and turned her on I mean what nothing) Riley grabbed onto the girls wrist stopping her.

"Who did it?" She asked looking down into the girls eyes. Maya groaned annoyed glaring at Riley and very easily yanking her wrist away.

"God fuck off riley nothing happened" Maya said angry walking past Riley making sure to hit the girl hard on her shoulder as she walked by.

Riley wasn't going to give up. If she knows one thing about herself it was that she never gave up.

"Is it someone at home?" She asked not looking behind her but she knew maya was still there. It was quiet. Deadly quiet and it made Riley think that maybe she was wrong and the girl had left.

"What makes you think someone at home did it?" Riley jumped back not expecting maya to be so close. She turned around wide eyed at the girl who had a look of anger on her face and something else. "Assuming things isn't fucking nice" she growled stepping closer making Riley gulp walking backwards.

"I-I was just-"

"Just what Riley. You think my life is such shit that someone's beating me?" Rileys mouth fell open but she hesitated when she felt her back hit the lockers.

"T-then who I want-" Riley stopped when maya grabbed her face harshly making Riley look directly into her eyes.

"Whatever happens at my house is none of your fucking business so stay out of it Matthews. Or do you want me to tell the whole school you were being a perv in the girls locker room" maya smirked and Riley's heart dropped.

"Y-you wouldn't I wasn't doing that I-" maya laughed cutting her off as tears formed in Riley's eyes.

"You what duckling? You wanna see me that badly" maya purred slightly making Riley furor her eyebrows.

"Why do you do that? Why-why are you so mean to me when I-I just want to make sure your ok" and for one of the first times in her life Riley stood up for herself pushing maya off her making the girl fall roughly onto the ground. It made Riley think of when maya did it to her and a small part of her hoped maya felt the same pain Riley did in that moment. "You wanna be-be like everyone else and bully me fine maya b-but don't fucking come back to me"

"Riley!" She heard maya yell but Riley left the locker room. She wasn't going to gym. She walked down the empty hallways quickly hoping she could find a spot to hide. Or maybe she could leave school all together and hope her father wouldn't mind.

She just. She wanted to help maya. The girl was always either helping her when she cried or the one making her cry. Riley knows there's good in her but maya just doesn't what to do with her feelings. Riley knows she only did that because Riley was pushing her. Maya wouldn't have said or done those things if she wasn't.

"Riley Matthews Stop now please!" The voice made her freeze in her spot about how much begging and emotion was in it. She turned around to see a distraught maya running after her. "I'm sorry ok I'm sorry I'm an idiot and always mess things up. I'm sorry if it seems like I hate you. I'm sorry that I'm a total dick ok when you've always been nothing but nice to me"

"Your....saying sorry?" Riley let out confused to the apology.

"Yes" maya breathes out brushing her hair behind her ear as she tried catching her breath. "I'm...and I'd never bully you. I'd never....want to hurt you like they did" Riley gulps nodding looking down.

"Who did it?" She asks hearing the blonde groan. But Riley needed to know Riley needed to make sure maya was safe. And if someone was hurting her that meant that maya wasn't safe.

"I-I can't tell you" Riley raised an eyebrow at the girl. Riley's never seen her like this. She was nervous her eyes flickering everywhere but Riley fiddling with a bracelet that was around her wrist.

"yes you can maya tell me" there was a plead in Riley's voice. The brunette stepped closer taking Maya's hands in her own. Maya looked up and Riley's heart broke seeing the tears in her eyes.

"R-Riley I can't" she let out one more time her voice shaking. Riley squeezes her hands reassuringly.

"Ok....your coming to my house" Maya's eyes widened so big but Riley didn't give her a chance to react turning around with Maya's hand in her own and starting to walk forward.

"W-Wait what Riley! No no no your dad-" Riley rolled her eyes cutting maya off.

"My dad can deal with it your important maya" Riley smiled at her before looking forward.

Riley could tell the blonde was scared to tell her who it was. She didn't know why though. Was it because they threatened maya or was it because it really was someone she lives with.

Riley hated the idea of someone maya lived with hurting her. If that was true Riley would hurt them so much. Riley would stick up for maya just like maya had stuck up for her with those stupid boys. Riley would make sure no one ever hurt the girl again.

It was easy for them to leave school. It was the only time Riley was thankful her father was her teacher. It made her know everything and easily know what to avoid to be able to sneak out.

Maya just followed her quickly the two not saying anything. She could tell maya was nervous and a little tense about the situation. Riley glances at her her eyes wondering down to her stomach. Maybe it hurts from walking Riley thought.

"Does it hurt?" She asks out of nowhere. Maya only nodded her head yes a little not daring to look at the brunette making her pout. This wasn't maya wasn't the same as the other one. This one seemed....broken Riley had broken a hole in something big. Maya didn't seem confident right now she seemed a little...scared maybe.

It wasn't like how when they were in the bathroom when maya made Riley all flustered putting her hand on her face and saying...those things. God those things were....wait what was she doing there was more important things to think about then that.

"When we get to my house we can talk in my room ok."

Maya never spoke a word the entire walk. Thankfully Riley's house wasn't that far away from the school so it was easy for them both to get there. They went through the front door she knew no one would be home so it was fine.

"Your uh...your house is nice" maya mumbles looking around at everything her eyes catching onto a picture of Riley at the park. Riley had to be only five at the time smiling brightly under a tree. "Is that from?" Maya questions remembering that Riley was there the day when she was little and broke her arm because of the skateboard. Riley laughed nodding her head.

"Ya my mom took it a couple minutes before you stole the skateboard." Riley smiled at the memory. She remembers watching the girl and having this instant attraction but she wasn't gonna tell maya that.

Riley pulled maya into her room. She wonders if maya would think her room was childish. She hoped not.

"I like your room it's very purple" maya had a genuine smile on her face as she looked around. Her eyes catching on the bay window and walking towards it sitting down. Riley followed sitting down next to her.

"Ya...it has been since I was little purples my favorite color" Riley let out a little awkwardly. It was weird. They both knew it was weird. "Maya...." Riley started trailing off.

"Please Riley...I don't I-I can't" Riley turned grabbing Maya's hand once again.

"But you can please. Maya you have to tell me. You need to tell me" Maya only looked down shaking her head no. "Is it someone at home?" Riley questioned. In the locker room maya got defensive when Riley suggested this.

"What are you gonna do if it is? You gonna make fun of me? You gonna tell the whole school so they know I'm not as badass and tough as I seem" Maya let out laughing darkly. She looked up and Riley's heart broke seeing the tears run down Maya's face.

"No! No maya I want to help! I want you to be safe. I would never make fun of you and I would never tell the entire school something like that" She let out sincerely. Her hands squeezed Maya's as she gulped tears forming in her own eyes seeing the girl like this. "Let me help you"

"Y-you can't" Maya let out her lip starting to quiver her voice sounded so weak and broken. "You c-can't help me Riley no one can help me"

"Yes maya I can. I-I can and I will I'll help you. Just please maya tell me who" she begged scooting closer to maya afraid she would run away. Maya looked down into her lap her tears falling down of her face. "Maya it's ok your safe with me I promise" Riley let out softly. She let her thumb run over Maya's hand trying to help the girl. 

"M-my dad gets mad easily. Sometimes I-I don't even know what I did wrong. But I h-have to have done something wrong right? I-I mean he wouldn't just hurt m-me unless I did something stupid right" Maya's body started to shake and Riley's heart shattered as the words left Maya's mouth.

"Maya no you haven't done anything wrong I promise you haven't" Riley quickly let out embracing the girl on a hug but not to hard to hurt her. Maya turned her face into Riley's neck letting herself cry not knowing what to do. "It's ok I-I promise I'll help. I'll make sure he won't hurt you again"

"Y-you can't Riley" maya cries into her holding onto Riley's shirt for dear life.

"Yes I will we can tell my mom she'll-" maya quickly pulled away shaking her head frantically.

"No! Y-you can't tell anyone! I could get I-in so much trouble if he knew you know. Riley please" maya begged. Riley just looked at her sadly. Riley needed to tell someone it was the only way to help maya. She wasn't gonna let maya live like this anymore. She wasn't gonna let maya leave her house knowing that's what she would go back to.

"Maya...look at me and breathe" she let out trying to keep her calm. She couldn't freak out or it would make Maya freak out more. She brought her hand up to the girls face softly cupping her cheek letting her thumb run across it. She looked down grabbing the girls hand with her other one and squeezed it. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you again"

"You-you can't promise that Riley" Maya let out shaking her head no. But Riley would promise it. Riley did promise it and she would stick to it the rest of her life. There is no way she would let anyone lay one finger on Maya.

"I can...and I just did. Please let me help you Maya" Maya stayed silent and stared at her. Riley hopes that Maya would take it. I mean Riley's mom was a lawyer so she had to know what to do right. Riley's mom would help she knew it she just...she needed Maya to agree (even if Maya didn't agree she would still go to her mom but it would just be easier if she did)

And thankfully. Maya nodded. It was slow and hesitant but the blonde did nod her head and squeeze Riley's hand back. "I...you promise?" Her voice broke as she asked Riley immediately nodded her head furiously. Yes she would help Maya. She would try her absolute best to.

After that Riley texted her mom saying something important was going on and she had to go home. She knew her mom wouldn't be upset once she knew the reason.

So they both stayed in Riley's room. For hours waiting for the girls mom to come home. They laid in Riley's bed curled up with there arms wrapped around each other. Riley was focused on Maya. Keeping Maya safe and protecting her. So she held the girl so close and she was never going to let go of her. She wouldn't let the girl slip through her fingers not again not after this.

She promised Maya. She needed to help Maya and she would help Maya. She didn't care if the blonde wanted her there or not. She was going to be there for her like she always has been. Riley's always been there in the background (not in a creepy way) watching the girl (maybe it's a little creepy actually) She knew maya wasn't bad. No one believed her. No one listened to her but she'd make sure Mayas voice was heard now. She would make sure her own blasted Mayas voice and make sure they all listen.

Because they never did. They never listened and maybe if they did maya wouldn't be hurt. Maybe if they did something would have happened a long time ago. If they just realized that kids act out for reasons. Kids environments changes there behavior and makes them do things. If they just paid attention. If they just noticed the signs and didn't write maya off maybe they wouldn't be here right now.

Because Riley hated this. Riley did not want this. She wanted maya to be happy and ok. She didn't want Maya to be hurting so badly inside. She didn't want someone to be hurting maya because how! How could you do that! How could you hurt your own child? How could you do that?

Later that day Topanga came home with a bouncing Auggie who was going on about his day still. Riley heard them come in the apartment the door shut and her little brothers voice excitedly speaking.

"Are you ready?" She whispered to the girl in her arms. Maya was silent for awhile before a deep sigh left her.

"No. Everything's g-going to change. What if-"

"Hey I promised you ok. You've helped me so many times Maya please. You deserve to be happy I can't let this keep going. Don't think about the bad things" Maya nodded a little and sat up looking down at the younger girl. Riley sat up as well learning out her hand which the blonde took and with that they both slowly left the room.

They walked quietly to the living room till they stopped at the doorway looking in. Auggie was sitting at the kitchen table but when her heard the footsteps he stopped and turned around.

"Riley! What are you doing here? Who's that?" He asked confused bouncing up from the table and coming over to the two girls.

"Maya" Maya let out extending her other hand for the younger boy. He looked at it then at her and instead hugged her. Wrapping his arms around her body. Maya winced and stood there frozen trying to play off the pain from where he was hugging her. She was confused on why he hugged her she looked at Riley then at her little brother before hugging him back. "Well you definitely are Riley's brother" she laughed softly.

"You looked sad" he let out as he pulled away "did I make it better?" He asks and Riley's heart filled watching the interaction. She watched as a small smile came across Mayas face.

"Ya buddy you definitely did" He nodded smiling his head of hair falling around his face more. He turned around and jumped back over to the table sitting back down.

Topanga has been watching the whole interaction. She didn't say anything just observing what was happening and what was going on. Riley wondered if her mother noticed when maya winced. Riley wished so badly she had some power to take Mayas pain away.

"Auggie go to your room and get started on your work. I need to talk to your sister" Auggie whined dramatically getting up slowly and picking up his bag.

"What did you do this time?" He let out as he walked past the two going to his room.

"This time? Matthews are you a trouble maker and didn't tell me?" Maya joker laughing to herself. Riley rolled her eyes and begin walking towards the table pulling the blonde with her. She knew maya was just trying to push off this as long as she could. Maya didn't want to have this conversation. She was scared Riley could see how scared Maya was it was written across her face. The girl had become so good at hiding her emotions and feelings but right now she couldn't hide this. There was no way she could hide this.

"Your Maya Hart right?" Topanga asked as she sat across from her daughter. Riley gulped knowing that her mom has heard the stories from her father.

"Yes ma'am the one and only" Maya laughed awkwardly.

"Topanga you can call me Topanga" The woman let out and maya nodded. It was quiet. Topanga just staring and watching maya before her eyes flickered to Riley. Riley was confused to what was happening but didn't say anything knowing her moms brain was working on trying to figure out what was happening without actually asking. "Riley...you said this was important? You skipped school again so this better be a good reason"

Riley looked at Maya who was now staring down at the table. She squeezed the girls hand making maya glance you. She had tears in her eyes but smiled slightly at the other girl.

"I-I'm sorry you're daughter skipped school it was because of me" Maya let out clearing her throat sitting up straighter. "I-"

Before Maya could start speaking again the front door opened. They both froze. They both knew who came through that door and Riley felt like they just lost there chance. What if they didn't listen now? What if he scared maya away? He couldn't do that Riley wouldn't let that happen.

"You skipped school again! And what is she doing here! Miss Hart if you've convinced my daughter to-"

"Corey stop!" Topanga yelled standing up her hands slamming on the table shutting her husband up right away. "This is not the time at all. You can't just come in here and start yelling for no reason. Could you please go and help Auggie with his homework well I talk to them"

Riley turned around a little catching the shocked look on her fathers face. He nodded after awhile trudging through the living room and going to Auggie a bedroom. Topanga sighed sitting back down.

"I'm sorry for yelling." Topanga let out and it's just now that Riley noticed how tightly Maya was holding onto her hand. How hard her grip was holding on and how much closer maya had scooted. "It's ok Maya you can continue"

She looked over to Riley giving her a nervous look. Riley knew Maya was scared. Fuck I mean Tiley was scared. What if this couldn't help Maya. What if it made the whole situation worse. But...it needed to happen if it didn't happen it

"You can do it it's ok" Riley whispered softly.

And so Maya did. Everything tumbled out so fast she didn't even take a breathe because maybe at this point she was falling. She was falling so everything was just spilling out and it was so incredibly much and big and she was shaking and crying and at points she couldn't breathe.

Riley stayed with her. Wrapping her arms around Mayas body to help her breathe and calm down when needed. Whispering it's ok into her ear when she could see Maya was struggling. But they did it. Maya did it and got through it eventually until a dark silence was hanging over them when she said everything.

"Maya honey" Topanga let out. Maya didn't look up she just squeezed Riley's hand tighter. Riley pulled her closer never wanting to let go of the girl again afraid she would break. That someone would break her. "You know I'm gonna have to calm the police"

"I-I know" Mayas voice broke. She looked up at the woman in front of her. "Will they h-help?" She asked nervously and Topanga looked sad at the girl but nodded her head.

"They will...and I will to I promise" Maya nodded slowly looking back down at her lap. Riley hoped everything would be ok. She hoped Maya would be ok.

And then it was a mess from there. It felt like the night lasted forever. Police officers coming and wanting to take Maya. But that couldn't happen they would take her back home. They couldn't take her back home. Maya didn't want to go she begged Riley to let her stay here.

They just wanted to take her to the hospital. Maya didn't want to go to the hospital she didn't want to be left alone there. So they went together. Following the police car to the hospital. Topanga driving quietly as Maya and Riley sat in the back.

They asked questions at the house. Questions that Riley wasn't allowed to listen to. When she got back Maya seemed drained. It was getting dark outside now. Mayas head laid on Riley's shoulder.

"It'll be ok" Riley whispered "I'll stay with you"

"T-Thank you duck...please don't leave" Maya let out and how could she think Riley would ever leave her. Throughout the years Riley has never ever left her. Even if everyone around her told her to. Even if everyone around her thought she was crazy and stupid waiting for the blonde girl. She waited and she stood there for the day the blonde would need her. Maybe it's not exactly how she imagined it but today Maya needs her. So she was going to be by the girls side forever.

"I don't know if you've noticed by now but...I-I don't think I could ever leave you"

"Stalker much" Maya joked darkly. She was trying to make a air a little breathable again. Riley understood it and let it happen.

"No...Maybe" Riley blushed and both cringed at herself. Because maybe she was being a bit of a stalker if she really thought about it.

The hospital was all a blur. Riley didn't really remember everything that happened. Police officers coming in and out of Mayas room asking her questions. Who did it? What happened? Why did they did it? Have they ever done it before?

Riley wasn't allowed in the room but she could hear it from the hallway. Her mom was in there with Maya. Riley wished she could be in there. She wished she could help Maya and hold her hand but she understood why she couldn't.

Eventually they were all done. She was allowed back in the room and immediately went to the hospital bed sitting on it because Maya asked her to. Before she could even ask if the blonde was ok her arms were wrapped around her. Pulling her in tightly and hugging her so hard.

"Is-is it all ok?" Riley asks confused and worried. She hugged Maya back being careful because she knew Mayas stomach hurt.

"Just shut up...be quiet for now duck ok" Riley shut her mouth. Hugging the blonde back. They stayed like that for awhile in each others arms till Maya laid back and brought the girl down next to her. Riley was careful laying her head on Mayas chest as they both laid there.

Today was something else. At the start of the day Riley has been ignoring Maya and now...now here they were. In a hospital bed cuddled up together. Riley knew something else would happen. Riley wished the world was all sunshine and rainbows but she was very much aware that it wasn't at all.

Something would happen and it would either be good or bad. Riley hopes it would be good. But right now they were laying and the world felt frozen and like it was just the two of them. Riley wished it could be the two of them forever (Maya wished it was to but she was to afraid to say it)

They ended up falling asleep. Falling asleep to the sound of each others breathing and the beeping of the hospital monitor.

Everything seemed ok for now. As best as it could be for that little moment and the both of them would hold onto it tightly. Especially Maya. She would hold onto this moment for as long as she possibly could.

But eventually after awhile they both woke up to the sounds of voices outside in the hallway. Riley's mother walked in a second later with a lady walking in behind her. They both tensed in the bed not knowing who it was.

"Hello Maya my names Angel. Did they tell you I was coming?" Maya however didn't make a move. It scared Riley that the blonde wasn't saying anything. Who was this lady? And why was she here?

"Maya this is the social worker who's been assigned to your case" Topanga said softly.

"You-you can't take her away!" Riley shouted sitting up "you can't do it ok you-you just can't"

"Riley honey-" her mom started but Riley shook her head no. She wasn't having it. After all of this after everything that's happened and everything maya has been through she wasn't letting it happen. Maya deserved love and Riley knew where that lady would take her it wouldn't happen.

"No! No one has listened to her! I have tried saying for years! Years something is wrong! You can't find out and then just ship her away!" Riley yelled tears falling down her face "you-you can't do that to someone"

"Riley there not shipping her away. They called her mother"

"What? You...you found my mom?" Maya asks shooting up in the bed. Riley looks at her confused because she was sure Maya lived with her mom...at least when she was younger.

"Yes we did. We called her and she will be flying here tomorrow morning" Angel let out softly. Riley watches Maya as the girl takes in the information. Her eyed filled with even more tears as she looked at Riley. "Is this a bad thing?" Angel asks concerned.

"N-no I just...haven't seen her I-in awhile" Maya let out sucking in a breath. "Am I...staying at the h-hospital till then? What's happening?"

"Actually your coming back with us tonight. I hope that's ok?" Topanga says. Maya looks at Riley and nods. She squeezes Riley's hand making the girl smile.

"Ya...that's more t-then ok" she whispered as blue and brown eyes started into each other.

Maya didn't talk much after that. Riley knows she's probably going over all the events of tonight. Riley can't even begin to imagine everything Mayas feeling right now.

Riley wondered why Maya lived with her dad and not her mom. Her dad was really bad so why didn't her mom take her? Why did her mom leave her with that man? The more she thought it the more angry she got that it happened. How could you abandon your daughter with someone that terrible.

How could you not talk to her for years? How could you not call even once to ask if she was ok? How could you not visit her? How could you not care enough to do any of that?

Maya deserved way better Riley's always known that. Riley's always said that but dear god was it worse then Riley thought it was. Riley was ready to fight the universe. Force it to give the blonde every good thing it possibly could for all the harm it put her through.

When they got back to Riley's apartment it was late. The sun had bene down for hours and everyone was beyond tired. They walked in and her dad was still awake though sitting at the couch with the tv playing. He turned hearing them walk in.

"Girls go to Riley's room get some rest ok" Topanga let out and they both nodded walking away. But they both stopped in the hallway. Both having a silent conversation that they were going to listen to whatever was about to happen in the living room. They held each others hands for comfort (they never let go of each other from being in the hospital bed till now)

"Topanga...is it my fault?" Where the first words Riley heard her father let out. "I...how could I not see it."

"Corey you tried. Your a wonderful teacher" Topanga let out softly. Riley and Maya looked at each other staring into each other's eyes.

"No. I should have payed better attention" With that the two walked away going into Riley's room. Her fathers words hanging in the air.

Riley silently moved without saying anything taking out some clothes for Maya to wear to sleep for the night. They changed in the silence the air getting thicker as time moved by slowly. They both got on Riley's bed laying down looking up at the ceiling.

"Riley" Maya finally whispered turning her body to face the other girl. "It wasn't his fault" Riley bit her lip. How did she know that's what she was thinking?

"Aren't you upset he never did anything?" Riley finally lets out. Because Riley was passed. She was beyond pissed that her father not even once asked if Maya was ok. Not even once tried anything to help her. Not even once-

"It's not his fault because he tried to help and I-I lied" Riley turned to face Maya at that.

"Why would you do that?"

"I...I was scared" she mumbled looking away from Riley. "My mom just left...I-it was tough and he...asked if I was ok but...I didn't want to l-lose the only person I had" She choked out. If Riley's heart wasn't broken before this absolutely shattered it. She wrapped her arms around Maya pulling her against her body.

"It's ok...it's alright you'll be ok no. Everything w-will work it's self out and I'll never leave you. I'll be here for you" Riley let out trying to calm the crying girl down. Maya just shook her head as she cried even more. Her body shaking and Riley was trying her absolute hardest not to cry. Holding it back made her throat hurt. Her eyes burned and she felt like her chest was tightening. But she couldn't cry right now. She had to stay strong for Maya.

"R-Riley my mom lives in California" Oh. _Oh_.

Do you know what it's like to say goodbye to someone? Do you know what it's like to watch them leave? To watch them walk through a door fully knowing they would never come back?

Riley's felt it before. Riley's watched it before. Farkle left her. She still sees him from time to time but he wasn't her friend anymore and he never would be.

She remembers how he slowly drifted away from her till the final day they spoke. The final time they saw each other as friends. If they were even still friends at that point. But this was different. It wasn't like Riley would see Maya passing in the halls. Maya would be gone.

And yes she didn't personally know Maya for years. Maya wasn't her best friend they didn't spend every day together. They just...they had moments. Moments where there lives clashed together like two waves hitting each other. They'd hit and then they'd pull away being lost in the ocean for awhile till they hit again.

There moments were special though. Personal and on a deep level. And maybe the past two years Maya would make Riley do her homework so this wave hit a little longer then the last one. But how could Maya leave now? After everything...after it just started to feel like Maya was accepting her as a friend. As someone in her life. Why does she have to be pulled away?

Riley didn't want to watch Maya walk through her door. Riley didn't want to watch Maya walk away. Maya didn't want to walk away from her but...they both know it had to happen. Riley wanted Maya to be happy that's all she ever wanted so if she got to be with her mother and that made her happy then that's what was going to happy.

It was late at night. As it took all day for Katy to fly to New York. Maya and Riley were sitting on the couch together. Holding onto each other for the last time.

"Is this...forever?" Riley asks quietly her voice cracking. Maya shook her head no. It couldn't be forever Riley thought.

"No duckling it's not forever" Maya sighed pulling the girl closer into her. "I'm...im sorry for not...being closer with you sooner" Maya let out laying her head on Riley's shoulder. "I-I regret it"

"It's ok..." Riley was just happy they got some time together even if it wasn't a lot. That's all Riley wanted was a little bit of time with Maya. Ever since Riley was a kid that's all she ever wanted. Maya seemed so cool with her skateboard and bad girl persona. Riley knew different now but that didn't stop the girl from still wanting Maya. Wanting to know the girl.

They heard a knock on the door and the both of them tensed looking at it. "Maya" Riley breathed out as they both stood up slowly. They looked at each other then back at the door.

Maya went towards the door and opened it. Riley watched as both there faces were hit with so much emotion till Maya finally jumped forward into her mother's arms hugging her.

"I'm so sorry I-I'm so sorry" Katy repeated as she squeezed her daughter tighter. Maya started to cry again finally being in the arms of her mother after years of not seeing or talking to you. "Oh babygirl I'm so sorry he-he said you didn't want to see me or talk to me"

"I-I always did" Maya let out pulling away. Her mother cupped Mayas face with both her hands leaning forward and kissing the blondes forehead. "You didn't...l-leave forever?"

"No! Of course not he...lied to me. I-god I'm sorry" Katy let out and they hugged each other again. Holding each other so tightly and Riley understood that Maya had to leave. There was no fighting for Maya to stay because Maya deserved to be happy. Maya deserved this.

They pulled away finally after awhile. Separating from each other hesitantly not wanting to leave each other after just having each other again. Maya turned and smiled at Riley stepping away from her mom and lending her hand out to the brunette girl.

"M-Mom this is uh Riley shes...my friend" Maya let out turning to her mother. Katy smiled and nodded wiping her face. Hearing Maya say Riley was her friend made Riley's heart feel something so incredible strong. She was her friend...just became her friend and now it was all being ripped away again.

"It's nice to meet you Riley. Thank you for taking care of Maya" Riley smiled and nodded. She would always help and take care of Maya if it was needed.

"always" Riley let out looking at Maya. She was going to miss that blonde. Going to miss the girl calling her duckling. Going to miss the girl asking her to do her homework every day. Going to miss the girl who sometimes made her flustered on purpose to annoy her. God was she going to miss her so much.

"Hi you must be Katy I'm Topanga" Riley's mom walked into the room and they all turned to the woman. "I know this is a really hard time right now and if you don't mind...I'm a lawyer and I was just. I wanted to know if you would be ok if I was yours"

"Oh I don't know if I can pay for t-that-" Katy was quickly cut off.

"I'd do it for free. Please I've seen so many of these cases and kids who end up going back just because someone couldn't do something correctly. Let me help you" Katy finally nodded stepping forward to grab Topangas hands.

"Thank you. So much for-for watching maya and looking after her and helping my daughter"

"Well you should more be thanking Riley for watching over her" Topanga let out giving her daughter a knowing look.

"Ya this one right here has been obsessed with me since she was five" Maya joked wrapping her arm around Riley's waist pulling her closer as she laughed. Riley gasped glaring at the blonde.

"Have not!" She let out annoyed looking towards the full with a massive blush on her face.

"Sure pumpkin sure" Maya continued to laugh. Maya laughing filled Riley's heart with so much joy. God she didn't want to her Maya stop laughing. She looked at the older girl smiling. Maya was happy right now. This little moment Maya was happy and that made Riley's heart melt. "Uh...what are you looking at?"

"You" Riley breathed out a soft giggle leaving her lips. She turned looking back to Topanga and Katy who were talking still. This was it Riley thought. This was there last moment together.

"I'm gonna miss you duckling and all your annoyingness" Maya finally let out.

"Ya..." Riley never thought it would go like this. Riley truly never imagined that this would be the reason Maya would go away. That Maya would even leave in the first place.

"Hey don't be so sad...I put my number in your phone" Maya winked with a chuckle. She leaned up on her tippy toes so her lips could reach Riley's ear. "Maybe...I'll send you a picture sometime"

"Maya!" Riley yelled from the blondes words. Her face was bright red as the blonde girl pulled back laughing. "Ugh! Why do you always do that!" Riley let out annoyed pulling away.

"No no! I'm sorry come back" Maya laughed wiping her face grabbing Riley's had. Riley pouted looking at the girl. "I did put my number in your phone...I mean it Riley. Please text me call me fuck send me random pictures of birds you find in New York I don't care. Just...don't leave" That was it. Maya was leaving but she wasn't leaving. The thought of that made Riley's heart soar.

"I'd never leave you. I'll make sure to send you a picture of the fattest pigeon I can find" Riley let out sniffling.

"Oh honey please do" Maya sighed a sad smile on her face once again. She leaned forward and they hugged. They hugged so tightly not knowing when they would see each other again. They didn't want the other to leave but they knew it was for the best.

"So...are they?" Katy whispers softly to Topanga. The woman smiled at her daughter and Maya.

"Not yet but...I have a feeling they will be" Topanga said and Katy hummer nodding in agreement.

Maya and Riley pulled away form each other looking into each other's teary eyes with smiles on there faces. "Will you still do my homework?"

"G-god you had to ruin the moment" Riley let out rolling her eyes. Riley smirked after a couple seconds an idea popping into her head. An idea of payback. She leaned forward to mayas ear her lips brushing up against it softly. "Maybe if I got something in return...you'd like that wouldn't you"

And when she pulled back she had the best feeling ever seeing how red Mayas face could get. How wide her eyes are and that her mouth had fallen open in shock. Riley brought her fingers up closing Mayas mouth by pushing her chin.

"Close your mouth peaches you'll catch flies"

"I...oh my god I've taught you so well!" Maya exclaimed jumping forward once again to hug Riley.

"WI'll you promise to text me back?" Riley asks afraid that Maya wouldn't. A small part of her thinking of everything that's ever happened between her and Maya. Being afraid that Maya wouldn't text her back and she'd just never hear from the blonde girl again.

"I will. I-I swear Riley"

"Girls...it's time to leave our flight is in a couple hours" Katy said breaking the both of there hearts. They pulled back from each other once again for the thousandth time that day.

Maya grabbed Riley's hand and brought it up to her lips kissing softly. "Always" Maya mumbled dropping the girls hand. She turned to her mom and smiled.

Riley watched as the two walked towards the door. Her heart pounded even louder and harder with each step they took. "Wait!" Riley let out causing the pair to stop. "One second!" Riley turned around and ran to her room quickly grabbing the item that was sitting on her Bay Window before turning and sprinting back to the front door. "This is um...barry the bear bear. I...I want you to have him he'll keep you safe"

Maya smiled and chuckled softly grabbing the bear. Her fingers ran over his fur. Tears fell from her face onto him as she held him close to her chest.

"T-thank you Riles. I'll make sure he stays safe to" Riley nodded holding her breath as they both just stared at each other.

"My...My skateboard is in my locker. Number 237 code is 0586. You can have it"

"The one you stole?" Riley asks shocked Maya would let her keep that. I mean she's had it since she was a kid. Riley wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't blood on it from when Maya first fell (which in all honestly...is gross but Riley is having a total moment) That skateboard Maya has had forever. She grew up with that skateboard she loved that skateboard and now...she was giving it to Riley. Maya laughs nodding her head yes still holding the bear tight to her chest.

"Ya...ya the one I stole. Maybe next time we meet you'll be able to" Maya joked. They both know how much of a clutz she was it would never work. If Riley even tried she'd probably break it and if she did break it she thinks she would cry and her whole world would be crushed knowing she broke Mayas skateboard. But Riley would definitely keep that skateboard. She'd go straight to Mayas locker as soon as she could and take it and put it in her bedroom where she would always be able to see it. See it and think of the blonde girl who stole her heart at only the age of five.

"Maya..." Katy let out. Both girls sighed knowing they couldn't push this back any longer. It was time to go. They'd have to say there goodbyes and leave each other.

"Goodbye...Maya" Riley whispered. It was happening. In a second Maya would walk out that door and Riley would most likely never see her again. But Riley had hope. She would text Maya every single day and maybe one day they'll meet again.

Maybe one day in the future they could run at each other and tackle each other in a deathly hug. Squeezing each other tightly from finally being reunited after so long of being away from each other. They both dreamed of that moment.

"Goodbye Riley. You were a good duckling" Maya adds making a smile break out on Riley's face. She'd always be Mayas duck no matter what.

Katy turned and left through the front door Maya walked out and stopped in the hallway looking back. "Maybe next time?" Maya let out softly and Riley understood what she met.

"Maybe next time" Riley let out nodding her head. With that the door was shut quietly. Leaving Riley stood there to stare at the place Maya had just left through. Maybe next time. The words echoed through her head.

And then she fell to the ground. On her knees as her heart cracked into two. Her throat stinging and her chest tight as everything she was trying to hold back for Mayas sake finally fell out. All the tears and the sobs rocking her body as she lent forward. Her head falling against the wooden floor.

The world was so cruel. For everything that it put Maya through. For everything it's done to everyone. Her whole life flashed before her eyes but just moments of the blonde. When Riley first saw the blonde and instantly fell at only the age of five (no pun intended about Maya literally falling off her skateboard)

When Maya was put into her 6th grade class. When Maya held her and comforted her after she was bullied for being gay. Her favorite day though was the one where they talked the entire day. Where they walked around and just for that day Riley forgot that the world was against the both of them. On that day they were friends laughing and joking and hanging out. She forgot why she wasn't at school and she was just blissfully happy hanging out with the older girl.

She felt her mother sit next to her. Her hand starting to rub Riley back as she cried. That was it. Riley felt like the world never wanted her and Maya to be together. Never wanted her and Maya to be friends or even anything more. Riley felt like no matter how much she begged and pleaded the world would always be against it. The world would find someway to always push the two away from each other. Always rip them out of each others reach just when there getting close enough to fully connect. The world was truly against them both but Riley really wasn't one to listen to the world...and she was never going to be.

_Maybe next time._

_But always forever._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! This is actually one of my oneshots from wattpad that was posted awhile ago I figured I would bring over. I really love it so I thought why not!


End file.
